


Collywobbles

by ChemicalNovember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU, Nico x Will, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/pseuds/ChemicalNovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the seven half bloods were normal teenagers and Nico sticks with his cousins' group on a field trip in an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collywobbles

 

 It’s a miracle that the guy Nico had been staring at wasn’t melting under the hot sun and his intense gaze. He’s been stalking and staring at his blond schoolmate for a solid thirty minutes.

He’s been crushing on him since time immemorial and the funny part was that he didn’t even know his name.

 

“Hey Neeks!” Percy and Jason popped out of nowhere to his side and put an arm on his shoulder, trapping him between them. “How’re you enjoying your day? Looking for a thrill?"

 

Nico quickly pulled his gaze away from the guy and paid no heed to his cousins and the stupid nickname. Instead he jabbed his spoon on the remnants of ice cream he’s eating. He’s sane enough to ignore and say no to any of their dumb ideas.

 

He is 1000.01 % sure that whatever Percy or Jason suggests, the majority of the outcome will end in catastrophe.

 

“There they go again.” Annabeth and Piper both sighed.

 

“Oooh I’m so ready for that, have you guys heard Thrill is my middle name.” Leo stood from across Piper and flexed his arm as if to bulge out his non-existent muscle.

 

Percy and Jason ignored Leo. They pinched both of Nico’s cheeks, earning a death-threat glare from the younger one.

 

He risked a glance to the nameless guy again but he was no where to be seen.

Nico took a heavy breath before he growled “What do you want?”

 

“A ride to ‘Neptune’s Ship’” Percy points his finger on the said ride. It was a ship lurching back and forth in the air.

 

Nico took a quick glance before he shook his head. “There’s no way in hell you’re going to make me ride there.”

 

“Come on Neeky Neek Neeks, you’ve finally come to the age when your sister has finally entrusted you to us.”

 

“And you’ve come to an age of manhood to try awesome things.” Jason added and poked him on the stomach.

 

Nico raised the intensity of his glare but neither of the other boys flinched. “Let’s see how you’d face Bianca’s wrath if awesome things mean being a victim of yours or Leo’s pranks and other shenanigans again.”

 

Percy and Jason threw a nervous glance at each other and then at Leo, whose blood had drained from his face and stood frozen at his state of kissing the side of his fore arms.

 

Even before Bianca transferred to Hunters of Artemis’ Academy she’s already as ruthless as Thalia whenever anyone messes with her baby bro or lil sis. And the first ones to taste her rage were Leo and the Stoll brothers when they dyed Nico’s hair pink when he first came to camp.

 

After Bianca placed the three of them on a sack and hang them on a tree like a piñata, no one dared to mess with him ever again.

 

“That was four years ago.” Jason continued. “And we’re talking about awesome things such as riding a monstrous ship!” Percy waved his hand from right to left as if showing Nico the most wondrous thing in the world. “How about we ride there huh?”

 

Nico shook his head and directed his chin on their left “How about you try riding there first?”

 

Jason and Percy was about to say no to the expected the Horror Train, but instead their eyes met otherwise. Nico was referring to a kiddie train with a head of a dinosaur carved to its front.

The group erupted in a fit of laughter.

 

“You could’ve just told us that you still like that kiddie train.” Percy was grinning widely as he pats him on the head, Nico’s face flushed. “Am I grasping the flares correct, or the son of Hades is really quivering in fear?”

 

“I didn’t say that I want to ride that!” He stammered and shook himself out of his cousins’ arms. “And I am not afraid, for fudge’s sake I’m sixteen.”

 

“Which means you gotta go try Neptune’s Ship!” Percy hooked his arms on Nico’s and Jason did the same. “It seems fun, right Pipes?”

 

He gives her his best puppy dog eyes while Nico adorably glared at Jason’s girlfriend.

 

“Fun is irresistible like hot Leo, ladies.” Leo said hopping beside Jason who also hooked his arm to him.

 

Nico rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Piper smiled suggestively at her friend. “Besides Annabeth and I were thinking about trying that too. Right Annie?”

 

Nico threw a knowing glance at Annabeth who has doubt at the moment.

 

 _‘Please say no’_ he thought pleadingly.

 

Piper whispered something at Annabeth and then she smirked at Nico.

 

_‘Oh good, now I’m dead.’_

 

“Alright Nico. How about if that ride kills us or if Percy throws up on me, I’ll let you help me murder and hide Seaweed Brain’s body?” Annabeth’s eyes flickered to Percy. His boyfriend audibly gulped.

 

 “Okay.” Nico smiled maniacally.

 

 

“Guys I don’t think this is healthy for us.” Someone squeaked behind Nico.

 

Nico turned and it turns out that it was good-looking-blond-dude-he’s-crushing-on. He looks ridiculously cute on the zebra animal hat he’s wearing.

 

He watches the ‘Neptune’s Ship’ swings back and forth. “Yep, I need to go to the bathroom.” He quickly turned and attempts to run off when the girl and the other companion locked their arms on him, preventing his planned escape “I’d be quick, I promise.” He whined loudly.

 

The girl chuckled darkly that even Nico felt shivers run up his spine. “No sweetie, I know you’ll run off again, you gotta man up.” She sing-sang. It made him rethink the reason why he ever agreed to let his friends drag him on his damned ride of death.

 Just looking at the way it lurches forward made him nauseous and dizzy. He spent all of his energy by planting his foot firmly on the ground, not letting his knees give away.

 

“Come on Neeky.” Percy waved his to the vacant plastic seats on the ride. People were filing out to the other side of railings “Is it okay if you sit there? It’s pretty crowded here” he smiled at the vacant space in front then gestured at Leo who was trying to fit his butt on the remaining space.

Nico glares at him angrily and made a mental note to strangle Percy if ever he survived this ride.

 

On the brighter side, he can take the vacant seat beside his crush.

 

There weren’t any seatbelts, only bars that you can hold on to when the thing starts to rock back and forth. It didn’t help Nico feel any better since there’s a fat chance that he’ll slip out of the bars mid air.

 

“Lou Ellen I will kill you if I die.” The blond said.

 

“I heard you say that a thousand times now.” Lou Ellen smiled, “That’s what happens to boys who eat my ice cream without my consent, but I’m sure you’ll thank me later on.” The boy tightened his grip on the safety bars.

 

“I swear to all the mythology gods Lou, if I die here…”

 

Lou Ellen cackled like a crazy villain.

 

It sounds like a promise of death to Nico’s ears, and he’s certain that the good-looking-blond-dude-he’s-crushing-on heard it too.

The bars locked and then Nico heard the buzz when the operator pressed the button. His friends behind him to cheer as the ship-like arc starts to move back slowly.

Nico locked eyes with the good-looking-blond-he’s-been-crushing-on when he turned to him. Skeletal butterflies resurrected on his stomach which kind of worsen the nausea he’s feeling.

 

“Hi I’m Will Solace, can I hold your hand?”

 

Wow it’s the first time that this guy talks to him and that’s what he asked. Nico’s hand began to tremble again. He wasn’t sure if it was because of nervousness, fear, of whatever the hell the ride could make him feel, or just simply because it was Will.

 

_Will_

 

The name suits him. He repeats it over and over on his head.

 

“No.”

 

 As much as Nico would want to say yes and hold Will’s hand, he can’t ignore the fact that he hates physical contact unless it’s his sisters or his mom. And things aren’t that worse to let a stranger hold his hand.

But there’s nothing that could guarantee that he will not slip off the bars when he passed out mid air and die.

 

_Maybe he could make an exception._

 

"On a second thought, yes you may." Nico said, Will put his warm hand on top of Nico’s cold one.

 

His heart flutters at the contact, and then the feelings instantaneously replaced with fear when the ship-like arc pick up it’s pace, gaining height every time it lurches forward. Nico’s insides feel queasy and there’s a tug on his stomach. He closed his eyes as the wind peels off his face.

 

It keeps on rocking back and forth. Without even opening his eyes, his insides were well aware of the height and the queasiness inside him intensifies. The people aboard the ride screams, he can hear Jason, and Leo laugh wildly and let out a bunch of long ‘whoops’.

Now he’s certain that it finally reached its limit point when his insides turned jelly and upside down whenever the ship stops momentarily in the air then cuts through, swinging a hundred and eighty degrees back and forth.

 

He cracked his eyes opened and then it widens at the height and the speed of the ship-like arc tears the air.

 

 _‘Holy mother of all holy’_ Nico muttered and he quickly snatched his hand up to be the one to grip the other’s instead. Will was screaming beside him, the animal hat he was wearing earlier was whiffed away by the wind.

 

He heard Percy scream the whole dictionary of cuss words while the rest of his friends seem to enjoy the ride.

 

Nico was close to passing out if he keeps his eyes open at the extreme height and all.

 

“You gotta scream it out. Let it all out!” Will shouted for him to hear. 

Nico that time was so tempted to do what the blond told him to do so but fear ate his voice away. He managed a squeak before he buried his face to Will’s arm, gripping on his hand tightly for dear life.

 

 _‘gods make it stop’_ Nico prayed silently to whoever god was listening to him and then he heard Percy’s high pitched scream.

 

“GOD’S JASON MAKE IT STOP!!!” Percy cried out, “PLEASE!!! STOP THIS GODAWFUL RIDE! STOOOPPPP!!!”

Nico turned his head a bit to see Annabeth curling an arm on Percy who was already green and crying like a baby.”JASON!!!MAKE IT STOP!!!”

 Jason signalled the operator a time out. He kept his head buried on Will’s shoulder until the ride came to a halt.

 

 

Nico’s feet were shaking and his knees trembled when they got off. 

“God’s I will never EVER go to that ride again.” Percy sobs on Annabeth’s shoulder while Piper and Jason rubs soothing circle on his back. He turned away from Annabeth and throws up on the trash can beside him.

“Uh…”

Nico ‘s attention turned to Will who’s staring at their still entwined hands, which Nico had reached out again when Will left his hand on the bars. He held on until they were back on the solid ground.

 

Nico dropped it as if it’s a bomb.

 

“Sorry…” Nico mumbled quietly.

 

Will smiled at him cheeks flushing pink, “Don’t be. I’m glad we survived”

 

The butterflies flapping on his stomach was back and his heart skipped a bit. If ‘Neptune’s Ship’ didn’t kill him, maybe Will would.

 

“Hey Will! I managed to get Cecil treat us lunch. Bring your ass here now if you don’t want me to order something disgusting for you.” Lou Ellen jogged to Will’s side after a while. “Where’s your hat?”

 

“Might've  been swept away by the wind.” He rubbed his neck. 

 

 “Aww I really like that hat.” She said, and then she noticed Nico. “Oh you’re the guy earlier, you’re Nico di Angelo right? Hi I’m Lou Ellen.”

 

She held out her hand and Nico took it.

 

“Umm yes… uh how’d you know my name?”

 

“I was in the same club as Bianca before she transferred. She always talks about you and Hazel.” She smiled tenderly at Nico. “And I think Will labelled you as ‘hot as fuck’ when he first saw you.”

 

“Lou!” Will’s face was flushed red and glaring daggers at her. “You asked for my opinion!”

 

“I would like to pretend I did, but I didn’t.”

 

“Oh.” Nico blushed lightly. “Nice to meet you Lou Ellen.”

 

“I’ll see you around school. Tell Bianca I said hi.” She smiled before retreating back to the food truck. “Come on Will”

 

Nico looks up to Will again. The ambiance suddenly became awkward.

 

“So… uhhh.” Will shyly bit his lip as he pulled out his cellphone then stutters. “I’d be blunt. I don’t know how to say this but… I really, really like you… I always have ever since I saw you passing by on the hallway... I don’t know if you ever notice me, I watch you from afar… and I don’t know how I will approach you and I also borrow the books you read in the library and I may sound like a creep. Sorry about that and about the holding your hand thing but it’s the best chance I ever have and what I was saying is… can I get your number?”

 

Nico was surprised and amused at Will’s declaration of his feelings to him. He ducked his head down again to hide the smile that spreads on his violently blushing face. He reached for Will’s device and types his number.

Will was grinning wildly when he returned back his cellphone.

 

Nico took a sudden interest on his black Converse. “So… I’ll see you at school?”

 

“Yeah” Will flashed him another blinding smile. “I’ll text you later Death Boy.”

 

_Wait._

 

_Death Boy????_

 

Nico’s head snapped up, eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his forehead. “Death Boy???”

 

“Oh… Lou Ellen didn’t tell me your name, she said I should ask you myself… but I didn’t have the guts so I start calling you Death Boy in my head… that was before I stalk you…” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Bye!” he reached out and kissed the back of Nico’s hand before he sprints away.

 

Nico remain standing flustered there for a good minute, he was yanked back to reality when Piper spoke. “Seems like someone’s having a good time.”

All of them were looking at him with a knowing glint in their eyes, even Percy, who was still green and retching managed a teasing smile at Nico.

 

“Shut up.” He said, daring to return his aloof persona but fails when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

He opened the message from an unknown number.

 

**Received From: Unknown**

**2:11 pm**

**You’re cute when you get angry. Btw your hand smells nice Death Boy ;)**

 

If his face could get redder, it did. His friends laughed at his reaction and gave them another playful glare before he sends his reply to Will.

 

_Sent To: Sunshine_

_2:12 pm_

_I’m so going to kill you if you call me Death Boy again, Solace…._

****

 

**Received From: Sunshine**

**2:12 pm**

**Hahaha if you say so ‘DEATH BOY’.**

 

**2:12 pm**

**…Are you free this Saturday???**

 

**2:13 pm**

**I’m just wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? :)**

 

**2:13 pm**

**I mean wanna hang out?**

 

**2:13 pm**

**Shish forget the first I sent.. that date thing ..**

 

**2:13 pm**

**Sorry if I was being straightforward… I don’t mean it as ‘date’ date…**

 

**2:14 pm**

**… unless u want to.. :) :) ;)**

****

 

_2:14 pm_

_Sure…I would love to go on a date with you._

 

_2:14 pm_

_:)_

 

He slipped his phone back to his pocket and tried his best to conceal the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it. This fic was inspired by my own experience on the ride that almost gave me a heart attack when we went to Sky Ranch. My sister managed to convince me to ride to ‘Vikings----(I-can’t-remember-the-ride’s-name) when she said “Dog (that’s what we call to each other, long story.) I’m telling you its fun!”
> 
> At first I was like. “No dog, I’m a chicken I’d rather try that. *points to the kiddie rollercoaster with a giraffe’s head*”
> 
> “*Puts an arm on my shoulder* Come on dog, you know you’ll regret it later, this is an experience you can add to Cion’s adventures.” (Cion is the protagonist on the novel I was making… oh my glob I really like Eiren (his brother) and Will reminds me of Jace (his rival/bestfriend)).
> 
> Dog gave me her best puppy dog eyes.
> 
> Then a couple minutes later I found myself burying my potato face to a stranger’s arm because I’m too busy keeping myself from passing out. She’s pretty and she’s in her mid twenties, and oh! oh! She’s wearing a kitten ears hair band. When we got off that bloody hell of a ride, my sister and my cousins laugh at because they thought I passed out. 
> 
> And thanks for reading btw :) I’m not good at fluff thing and I’m not confident that the ending was good… But I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Tell me what you think! ;) :) :D  
> Love lots <3 <3 <3


End file.
